Boondocks We Back!
by Little Miss Swagga
Summary: Now that the Freeman family is back home. The boys start to bring back what they left behind.
1. The Characters

Boondocks

We Back!

Original Characters

**Huey Freeman**

Age:16

**Riley Freeman**

Age:14

**Robert Freeman A.k.a. Granddad**

**Cindy Mcphearson**

Riley's enemy

Age: 12

**Jasmine Dubois**

Age: 15

**Tom Dubois**

**Sarah Dubois**

**Uncle Ruckus **

**Ed **

**Remmy**

Other Characters

**Tyrone Tavont'e Dubois**

Tom Dubois' Brother

Tom Dubois' twin brother who wrote a famous book that Huey is currently reading, and continues to persuade his son Jawaun to follow in his footsteps.

Age: 35

**Tyrone Tavont'e Dubois jr A.k.A TJ  
**

Tyrone's son

Is the twin of Aero but is nothing like her, he loves to flame people and is not loud or quiet, he can actually sing

Age: 12

**Aero Mona'e Dubois**

Tyrone's daughter

Also a blackbelt in martial arts and gets into combat battles with Tatiana who mostly wins, believes in ghosts and all that paranormal stuff. she is the twin of Tyrone jr

Age: 12

**Tatiana Dan'ae Dubois**

Tyrone's daughter

An eco- friendly, calm, and boring girl who is currently reading the Holy Bible, specialized as a black belt in martial arts, fights with her younger brother Jawaun who plucks her nerves,and is the leader of the Swagga Right club who is working to help kids to reach their goals in life.

Age: 19

**Dae' vyonna Renae Dubois **

Tyrone's daughter

A girl who has a huge sense of style, loves shooting random people with bebe guns, flames people on a daily basis, and is slowly growing to like Riley.

Age: 12

**Jawuan Devont'e Dubois  
**

Rapper

Tyrone's son

A boy who raps in the streets and is working hard to fulfill his dream of being a rapper, also has a secret affiliation for a girl named Rihanna in his classes.

Age: 17

**Devona'e Frances Dubois**

Tyrone's 2nd wife

Tyrone's

Age: 34

**Robert David Rynkowlski  
**

**Ed's son  
**

A 14-year old boy who has a black mom (you'll find out later) and white father (Ed) where he gets his genes from. Even though he has white in him he is straight up black he won't let that stop him from getting his swagger right.

Age: 15

**Rihanna Robyn Crenshaw**

Jawuan's crush

A girl who is paired up with Jawuan in all classes and is unaware that he secretly likes her besides all the other girls he dated.

Age: 18

**Deante Raymond Brown**

Tatiana's boyfriend

Was in a relationship with Tatiana in Chicago, but she kicked him to the curb,unless you call almost cutting his head kicking him to the curb to find out why read

Age: 18

**George Hammond Brown**

Deonte's brother

An overweight, sweet kindhearted boy he is the bestfriend of Jawaun, They have bween tight since the kindergarten. He in love with Jawaun's older sister Tatiana. He does not curse, and shames the devil.

Age:17


	2. Interviewing with Huey

_**The first few chapters will be interviews by people named Jim and Bob. When they talk it will be like this Ex: Bob: So tell us about yourself**_

_**Huey's Interview**_

_**I was dreaming one of my best dreams, well my best dream changed ever since I turned 14 it's now about me a girl. But I never saw the girls face, and I find it weird because I never had this dream before, and I'm not that into girls yet.**_

_**The girl was always standing on a hill, and looking at something in the distance. She stood there with a body that never moved, she was silent with the lips that never moved. I would always ask the same questions. "What's your name" "How did you get here" But she never answered.**_

_**Bob: So she never talks… please tell me what this has to do with how you moved back to Woodcrest.**_

"_**WELL I LIKE TO EXPLAIN THE IMPORTANT EVENTS IN MY LIFE FROM BEGINNING TO END. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" **_

_**Bob: No, no proceed**_

"_**Anyway" **_

_**The next day was my birthday, and all I wanted to do was go to the library and pick out my favorite book **__**What Happens in the Hood Stays in the Hood. **__**But the first thing I saw when I walked into the door. **_

"_**Happy Birthday Huey!"**_

"_**Yeah, boy"**_

_**I didn't want to celebrate my birthday cause I never was into birthdays, so I just went into my room and read my book for a good 20 minutes. I started to feel bad cause Granddad kept on walkin back and forth pass my door cryin, and Riley kept repeatin the same thing over and over again.**_

"_**This nigga get on my nerves how he gonna do dat I was really lookin forward to some cake to, aint this a bitch"**_

_**So I went downstairs and pulled myself up to say.**_

"_**It's my birthday isn't it why yall so down"**_

"_**You mean you wanna have your birthday"**_

"_**Well no but I feel bad about what I did"**_

"_**I don't care what this nigga don't Like either way I'm getin me some cake"**_

_**Bob: So when he said the word "Nigga" Sorry did I offend you.**_

"_**No" **_

_**Bob: Do you like when he calls you that **_

"_**No but I got use to it"**_

_**Bob: Have you ever told him that you didn't like it when he said that to you. Have you ever said brother I feel very upset when you call me Nigga, I-**_

"_**Wait , wait, wait I don t know how yall people handle situations like that but in Chicago it go a little something like this.**_

"_**A nigga you call me a nigga again, Ima take dis gun and shot your nuts off"**_

_**Bob: So I see it is very violent.**_

"_**Yeah, now Ima continue"**_

"_**Huey aren't you goin to open up your present"**_

"_**Oh yeah,yeah"**_

_**I thought it would be something cool, something hot but instead.**_

"_**A toothbrush, you gave me a toothbrush, and it's been open"**_

"_**No it hasn't"**_

"_**Granddad, It's been taped closed, and the toothbrush it upside down"**_

"_**Fine then you wanna be ungrateful, I'll take back my toothbrush"**_

"_**Open mine, it's better then a crusty toothbrush"**_

"_**It's my shirt"**_

"_**I hope you like it"**_

"_**I do because I bought this two weeks ago"**_

"_**Your, welcome"**_

_**They is the cheapest people I ever seen in my life, this is sad.**_

"_**Huey since you didn't like my gift, I mean any person would except it"**_

"_**Well not me"**_

"_**Anyway we are movin back to Woodcrest"**_

_**That was the best thing I had heard all that day**_

_**Bob: So you didn't take the toothbrush**_

"_**What no"**_

_**Lil Miss Swagga,and **__**DivaxRayray,her **__** sister worked together to make this story  
**_


	3. Interviewing with Riley

Hi everyone welcome back in this portion we will be interviewing Riley. Your interviewer will be Bob, and the cameraman is Tim. Again anytime Tim or Bob are speaking is will be like this:

Bob: So tell us about when you moved to Woodcrest.

Ok, enjoy!

Bob: So Riley to start our interview I'd like to ask you about the night that you were on your way to Woodcrest.

"Oh anyway dat shit started dis way you see we were in the car know what im sayin and I was like...

"Ay Granddad we there yet, man I'm hungry"

"Boy shut up before I knock your ass out this car"

"But I'm hungry"

"Then eat one of them goldfish in there"

"But I saw a ant on it"

"You know what yall the most ungrateful children I ever seen in my life"

"You want him to eat the dirtiest thing this car, Granddad that's nasty"

"I knew right from the start that taken you kids in would have been a bad idea, I should be in Hawaii by now wearin a grass skirt and dancing with those girls"

"A grass skirt? dats gay"

"Well that's not gonna happen so you might as well buy us some edible food"

"Boy I don't know who you are talkin to but you better get your act together"

"GRANDDAD, YOU WANT US TO EAT SOME NASTY OLD GOLDFISH"

"YOUR UNGRATEFUL"

"Well it's not my fault that your cheap"

"Oh he shouldn't had said dat, Heuy bout to get his ass whipped, I got to see dis"

"You know what I'm not gonna beat ya"

"What"

"I mean your 14, you had a bad day yesterday, and I just wanna say that no matter what you do I still love you"

"Dats gay"

'Riley be quiet before I knock you out this car while its still movin'

"See I don't find it right how come everytime I say somethin I always get my life threatened or I'm abused, you know what I'm callin social services you I need to report you"

"Riley shut your dumb ass up"

Anyway I was like I know dis nigga did not just call me a Bitch so-

Bob: Were you aware that Your brother doesn't like it when you call him a "nigga"

I don't care what that nigga don't like shit he can go some where

Bob: So your saying you don't care about your brother's feelings

Yeah

Bob: … You are the devil

Ay that's one of my street names

Bob: …. Tim cut this interview down 10 minutes I don't want to talk to him anymore just get him out of my face

Ay nigga dis some bull shit I aint even say nothing you know what I'll be out, I cant believe this nigga he gonna cut MY interview short, I mean I could understand if dis nigga cut Huey's interview short cause that nigga is gay and I cant even stand talking to the nigga, but mine I cant believe this shit aint dis a bitch

Bob: Anyway next time we will be interviewing Robert J. Freeman A.K.A. Granddad, see you next time


End file.
